


Back Home

by Theadiaevlover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone is from the same village, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Karasuno village AU, M/M, No Plot, Village AU, summer vacation AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadiaevlover/pseuds/Theadiaevlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been six years since Shouyo had visited his hometown and it was time for him to come back home.<br/>But what will he find there after all the time he spent away? Has everything really changed since the last time he was there?<br/>He soon will find out, though, that some things will never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is my first fic yay! (although this is the second time i post this here?) First thing I want to say is that English is NOT my first language at all so if i make mistakes please tell me so I can fix them! Also the song i talk about in the fic and the one I took the title from is an Owl City song called Back Home. And that's all I had to say! Enjoy!!

 

A pop song sounded faintly in the almost empty bus. One about coming back home after saying good bye to a city that never slept, it talked about starry nights and corn fields and made Shouyo smile a little, what a convenient song, he thought, for he himself was heading home in that precise moment. He opened the recording app in his phone and recorded a bit of the song with it, he liked it so he would probably look for it later.

 

A man slept behind him. His soft snores reaching Shouyo’s ears and making him chuckle softly, it was already late in the evening, past ten o clock. He should have taken an earlier bus, but he never thought that the journey would last so long (he had been sitting in the bus seat for almost seven hours already). The night landscape had always captured him somehow anyway, so he would not complain.

 

Through the window of the bus he could see how the streetlights were slowly being replaced by tree lines and the stars in the night sky were shining brighter and brighter. The corn fields swayed in the wind and shone faintly under the moonlight, the corn glowing a colour that was neither golden nor silvery. Just looking at it Shouyo felt a nostalgic pang in his heart.

It had been six years since he left his hometown and headed to the bright noisy city, looking for a new life. But as his mother often said, one does never forget their roots, and after being several years living there the light of the city became dull and grey. So at one point he knew that he would come back. And what a better occasion than to celebrate his little sister’s graduation from high school?

 

 _God_ , he thought, time passed so fast, he huffed with a smile, for, to him, it felt like it was yesterday when _he_  had graduated from high school, his little sister and his parents cheering for him when he recieved his diploma, and himself cheering his friends when it was their turn. He wondered if he’d even see any of those old friends in the village again. For what he knew, only few of them had stayed in his hometown after graduating. All those who didn’t intend to go to university or had already a family business. The others were probably scattered all around the country working on whatever they liked or maybe still studying, he didn’t know, he didn’t keep the contact with any of them after the graduation. That was something he often regretted. After all, they all had been friends since they were small and he sometimes couldn’t help to remember them.

 

The driver announced the next stop on the course from the speakers on the bus, _Karasuno village_  he said and Hinata’s veins started boiling in excitement.

 

That was his stop.

 

He grabbed his big suitcase and proceeded to get off the bus carefully. He didn’t want to throw his laptop to the floor if he fell.

He didn’t really have too many clothes in the suitcase, at first he had intended to stay in the village only to see his sister’s graduation ceremony and little more, but after some complaining on her side and some emotional blackmail from his mother he decided to stay the whole summer there. If only they had told him sooner, he could have prepared his suitcase better before leaving. But of course, being who they were they had to convince him halfway through the journey when he couldn’t go back and take any more things. At least he took his camera and the laptop in a spur of the moment. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t know how much time he would have been able to stay there.

It wouldn’t be bad, though, he was coming back and he needed to catch up on six years of things he didn’t know that happened. Also his mother said that his bedroom was just how he left it when he moved to the city, and he also would get to visit the friends that stayed in town. Maybe they did keep the contact with the rest so he could know how they all were. Yes he would enjoy spending the summer there he then was sure of it.

 

He quickly sent a text to his sister saying that he had arrived and sat in the bus stop, waiting for his parents to pick him up.

He didn’t have a driving license because he never needed it in the city but now that he was waiting for someone to pick him up in the cool night and with no signal in his phone he wondered if it would’ve been better if he had gotten it. The city had the plus of having public transports such as the underground or buses, and they were all so punctual that he didn’t need to worry (he just needed to be punctual himself, which was an impossible feat per se.)

 

More or less half an hour after waiting and letting his mind wonder, the lights of a car blinded Shouyo for a moment and a horn sounded twice. When he could finally see anything he found his father sitting in the driver seat and beaming at him from behind the glass of the car.

A relieved sigh escaped from his mouth when he saw that they didn’t change the old car. It possibly was more than twenty years old, but it was his father’s favourite and he would not change it for anything. It was an old red pickup truck that had definitely seen better days. It still was taken care of even though it already had patches of rust here and there and the red paint had peeled off in some parts too. Still, it had been in the family almost as much time as Shouyo and he would never imagine his father having another car that it wasn’t that one.

 

He all but threw his suitcase in the back of the van and sat down in the co-pilot seat. His father looked at him from the corner of his eyes and smiled again, ruffling Shouyo’s hair with his free hand.

 

“Welcome home son” he said as he turned on the engine of the old pickup and started heading home.

 

“Yeah” he smiled.

 

_Welcome home._


	2. The best dinner in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories flood Shouyo's mind just like the mist in autumn. He never expected to see so many old faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have an excuse for this so just. Yeah... here you go, at least it's longer than the last chapter.

The alarm clock blared loudly at half past eight in the morning waking a very sleepy and confused Shouyo up and throwing him off his messy bed, covers and pillows falling to the floor with him.

“Wha- where am I…” Everything was blurry and definitely didn’t look like his bedroom in the apartment. At all.

Where was he?

Had he gotten drunk again and this was some stranger’s bedroom? He had sworn that he wouldn’t do that again! But, it couldn’t be that, some of the furniture rang a bell to him, maybe it was a friend’s house? And was that… a _volleyball poster_?

And then it hit him.

“Shouyo! Wake up you lazy idiot!!” One of the pillows was thrown to his face harshly making kind of a _poof_ sound.

Shouyo looked up and found a less blurry mop of dark orange hair tied up in two long pigtails. After he blinked two or three times more he could see a pair of light brown eyes and finally the angelical face of his adorable little sister.

“Natsu!” His voice felt hoarse, it was far too early for this. “Why are you waking me up _so_ early! Don’t you see that your brother is already too old for this?”

Her face showed that she didn’t give two shits about that, oh how much had she grown up when he wasn’t there. What happened to the cute nine year old girl he remembered?

“We always wake up at this time here you should remember that dummy” she sighed shaking her head slowly with her arms crossed.

“Now come on! Mom made your favourite for breakfast”

That definitely woke Shouyo up instantly. His mother’s tamago kake gohan was possibly the best in the world. Also it had been too long since he ate his mother’s food. Living alone he only ate junk food or some instant noodles. He never learned how to cook right he never thought he would need it. And oh how he missed homemade meals.

Now that her sister had said it, it was true that the whole house smelled like eggs and rice. Shouyo’s stomach grumbled loudly as an answer to the delicious smell.

He got up from the floor, dusted himself and headed downstairs to the kitchen. It was just like he remembered, the small table in the middle of the kitchen, the wooden counter always full of cooking utensils and small fruit bowls with different types of fruit, the often present smell of warm delicious food and the sight of her mother in an apron and a wooden spoon in her hand.

Dishes steaming in the table and a smiley redhead little sister looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to sit so she could start eating.

“Shouyo!”

_“Shouyo-niichan!! Mou you’re always late!”_

_He came closer to the table scratching his scalp shyly._

_“Haha sorry Natsu I fell asleep again” He sat in front of her. Right in front of him, a steaming dish of fresh rice and an egg on top, a glass of tea to his right and his favourite chopsticks waited for him in the table._

_“Shouyo you’ll have to eat your breakfast quickly today or you will be late to your training” His mother chopped his head lightly with the handle of her spoon, smiling slightly. “You’re always the same, if you keep doing that you will be like your father when you grow”_

_“I heard you Hanako!” A head of red messy hair stuck from the door to the kitchen as Shouyo’s father complaints reached them “cut me some slack, I work late you know!”_

_“You’re just as childish as your own kids Aki!” Still, Hanako smiled to her husband and put his breakfast onto the table on the seat between Shouyo and Natsu._

_“It looks like today’s a family breakfast day!” She said, clapping her hands once. “Thanks for the meal”_

_“Thanks for the meal” the rest repeated._

_“Let’s dig in!!” Natsu was the first in starting to grab her pink chopsticks and eat her rice._

_Shouyo followed her lead and started eating too. Fast, so he wouldn’t be late to school again. He didn’t want Daichi-san to be angry at him again._

_“Shouyo! Don’t eat too fast or you will choke on the rice!”_

_“Shouyo! Are you…”_

“…re you listening to me? Shouyo!”

“Huh?”

The images of his family breakfast started blurring letting Shouyo see a very grown up Natsu looking at him sceptically from her seat on the round table. _Of course._ He couldn’t believe that he had been fooled by his past memories. They had all grown up and old, it was not the same anymore.

“In the end you did take after your father in what time involves” He heard his mother sighing from behind the kitchen counter. ”I hope you are not that slow when getting up in your apartment in the city” She huffed smiling.

“After all, the boy looks more like me than I thought!” a big hand ruffled Shouyo’s hair from behind, as his father entered the kitchen. “This smells delicious Hanako, I’m so hungry”

“Well then sit down we’re going to have a family breakfast” She placed the plates in the table winking at him. “Everybody sit down to ear c’mon” She waited for them to sit down and then sat down herself.

“Dig in”

Those were the magic words.

The food was as good as Shouyo remembered, and he’d dare to say that it was even better. But of course his memories had always failed to reproduce the same flavour so he now felt that it was even more delicious.

It might as well be because he was eating surrounded by his family. That always made meals more enjoyable, at least to him.

“Shouyo! You’re not in a hurry you don’t have to eat so fast or you’ll choke!”

A feeling of _déjà vu_ invaded him for an instant, and as he looked around he realized that, even though everything had changed in some way, it was always going to be the same to him.

How he had missed his true home.

 

                                                                                                              ~.~.~.~

 

Shouyo still had too many things to catch up too. Even though it was barely the his first day back in the village he was thinking of paying a visit to his seniors, those he knew that had stayed in the village after graduating. The first stop would be by lunchtime, he still had to put all his clothes into his old wardrobe and order some other things in his bedroom. That would take almost all the morning, considering how lazy he was feeling since he woke up. Still, he did all his chores with a spring in his step and soon enough he had finished all of them and was about to head out to his first stop.

“Shouyo!” His sister stopped him in the last moment, when he was about to close the front door.

“I heard from Yukiko-chan that you are not the only senior that has come back to the village, I hope that you bump into any of the team members!” She looked strangely proud when telling him. “They might visit the same places as you nii-chan so you should definitely look for them!”

“Are you for real?! That’s awesome! And you bet I will!”

Shouyo, with a new resolve opened the front door again and stepped outside, smelling the sweet scent of the grass and the sweet pines under the morning sun. That’d be a great day.

Familiar streets and familiar houses waited for him on his way to what he believed was and would be the best diner that ever existed. There he would hopefully find the two craziest brothers he ever remembered. The meals that the Tanaka family prepared in that place was well known in all his village and probably also in the neighbour ones too. Their hamburgers were especially good, always cooked the right way and always tasty.

Shouyo knew that his senior Tanaka Ryuunosuke had stayed in the village because he had told all of his friends that he never intended to go to university in the first place. His family had a wealthy business there and he wanted to help his parents and his sister to maintain it. Shouyo also knew for a fact that Ryuu was an excellent cook. He had come to the dinner several times after his senpai had graduated.

For that, Shouyo was ecstatic to eat there again. His mother’s meals were delicious but the Tanakas’ were on another level.

Shouyo could already see the place from where he was walking, it wasn’t too far from the main park of the village and it was clearly visible from almost every part of it. The neon sign shone even when the sun was high in the sky, with big letters spelling _Tanaka’s_ in neon orange and black. The place wasn’t too big, it had a brownish brick colour on the walls and wide windows on the sides, a nice glass door and was only two stores tall. But still, with that sign always on it looked three or four times bigger than it actually was. Shouyo always wondered how they could afford to have that on all the time, after all, electricity wasn’t cheap.

Through the windows Shouyo could see that there were some people inside. Although that wasn’t unusual, his sister’s reminder in the morning made him feel excited. What if he found someone else from his old team there?

The small bell on the door tinkled pleasantly, taking Shouyo several years in the past when he had passed through that door many times.

And just like it happened in his memories, a shaved head welcomed him in a very loud way.

“Shouyo!! I can’t believe my eyes!”

“Hello Tanaka-san!”

To his right, a short man with spiky hair got up from his chair with a jump and landed right next to the redhead.

“Shouyo you haven’t grown at all!!”

“You haven’t either Nishinoya-san, I’m still taller than you!” Now it was Shouyo who couldn’t believe his eyes. He never thought that he’d find his senpai Nishinoya in the village again. He had to go to a university away from the village two months after he graduated in a sports scholarship.

“Hell if that isn’t my favourite redhead shorty in the world!!”

A female voice reverberated through the dinner and Shouyo needed time to turn around and smile widely at the woman who just got into the room.

“Saeko-neesan!!”

“Sheesh shrimp, your timing was almost perfect you know?”

Shouyo was now confuse, timing perfect for what?

“I bet the rest is about to come anytime soon”

When he looked at his two senpais and saw them smiling from ear to ear he got even more confuse.

_The rest?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter will be posted in a shorter period of time (but you still shouldn't believe me though)

**Author's Note:**

> Again english is not my first language and I will definitely have some mistakes! (Im not so secretly looking for a beta who can help me u3u) And one last thing! This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic! but AO3 doesn't want to collaborate with me so in this first chapter it'll look likeit's a oneshot? But worry not!! because I will post more chapters I'm just not sure when!  
> Thanks for having read all until here! kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
